


Cookies of Love

by Cullenski



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, For a Friend, Sweet, gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cullenski/pseuds/Cullenski
Summary: Kara decides to bake out a little frustration. Lena likes it a lot.Lena's a millionaire, she's bound to have one of those ovens that looks like it came out of the ISS control panel. May or may not be subtle dig at my Aunty's oven, which I can't use and makes really damn nice cookies. Curse you, design limits of kitchens.





	Cookies of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drfitzmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfitzmonster/gifts).



> You said sweet, gay and happy, and you got it. Plus Kara's smile is just so adorable, and I wanted an excuse to write something with it

  
"How did you guess?"

Lena's speech was impeded by a mouthful of cookie. Kara was currently beaming at her girlfriend, having spent an afternoon crafting some sweet baked goodness for Lena to come back to.   
"I saw the caramel hot chocolate in the cupboard, and I know you love it, and it seemed like a cool idea, and I had the day off, so it kinda went from there" Kara replied. She had spent a lot of the day fighting the oven, and it may have a couple of laser eye marks, and the manual may have filled up the recycling bin quite quickly, but it had all been worth it.   
Plus there was another tub on top of the fridge filled with cookie. Kara had got a bit carried away.  
"You got all the chips to melt as well! You're truly super, you are" exclaimed Lena. Kara smiled again, laser eye beams having played no small part in the cookies being oven-fresh warm. There were a few practice attempts in the bin, but that didn't matter.   
"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Lena asked  
"Only five times this morning" giggled Kara

The night ended perfectly, on the sofa, with hot chocolate.  
Kara leant her head on Lena's shoulder, watching the fire burn down. Lena had to stifle a yawn, and Kara giggled.  
"Someone's tired," she teased "you won't make it up the stairs at this rate."  
"Think I need a supergirl to help me up, then" Lena replied  
"The super girl in this building" Kara started, leaning in for a kiss, "is right here." Their lips met, and suggested that the bed upstairs was maybe too far away for their purposes. So the lounge became their bed for the night.

Kara woke tucked awkwardly underneath Lena. Big as the couch was, it really didn't make for a good night's sleep. Lena mumbled to herself, and then stretched out, accidentally catching Kara on the chin.  
"Oh it's the weekend, thank god" Kara exclaimed, looking at the time.  
"We are responsible girlfriends, after all" Lena added, nursing a dead arm from being sandwiched between her and the body of adorable that was currently summoning the energy to make coffee.   
The weekend wasn't as notable, Kara not getting much in the way of major hero-ing work and Lena being as relaxed as the CEO of a major corporation can be.  
Which as it turns out, with the world's most perfect girlfriend, is quite easy.


End file.
